Truth or Dare
by viiyoung
Summary: "Dare dari ku, bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini" . "Truth dari ku, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku Lu?" {YAOI AREA, cast HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Nc inside}


**TRUTH OR DARE**

Summary : "Dare dari ku, bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini" . "Truth dari ku, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku Lu?"

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Other cast:

Park Chan yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Note :

 **Boyxboy {Yaoi area}, Typo bertebaran**

 **DLDR** _ **simple gengs**_ **!**

So happy reading

And

Enjoy it

ViiYoung

Present

TRUTH OR DARE

* * *

Pagi yang cerah mengawali ke enam mahasiswa di sebuah kampus di kota Seoul semua berjalan seperti biasa mulai dari mengikuti setiap jadwal kelas masing-masing dan berakhir di kantin bersama hanya untuk mengobrolkan tiap mata kuliah yang menurut mereka membosankan dan kembali ke rumah mereka.

Mereka berenam tak bisa terpisahkan hingga mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di satu rumah bersama-sama bukan mereka tak mampu untuk membeli apartmen masing-masing tapi berkat 3 saudara ini mereka ahkirnya mereka menyetujui ide gila ini dengan tingggal bersama beserta alasan konyol mereka. Siapa yang tidak tau 3 Xi bersaudara yang terdiri dari Xi Luhan sang kakak tertua pria dengan kecantikanya di wajahnya disertai mata bening bak bayi rusa yang tampak polos tapi sering menyebut dirinya manly, yang kedua Xi Kyungsoo pria dengan hobi memasak dan pendiam tapi percayalah jika dia sedang marah dia lebih mengerikan dari Luhan sang kakak dan yang ketiga Xi Baekhyun pria cerewet penggemar eyelinner yang memiliki otak yadong seperti Jongin tapi sangat licik diantara yang lainya.

Sore ini adalah hari yang damai bagi ketiga pria berstatus sebagai roommate dari ketiga Xi bersaudara yang sedang menikmati indahnya suasana rumah, hening tanpa kecerewetan ketiga Xi bersaudara jika sedang berkumpul. Satu siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol tiang listrik berjalan seperti julukan dari Baekhyun untuknya karena ukuran tinggi badannya yang menjulang seperti tiang listrik dengan tampang idiot mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihat jatuh hati padanya ia pun menikmati waktu senggangnya yang damai untuk bermain game kesayangaannya. Yang kedua Kim Jongin pria dengan kulit eksotik yang gemar menari dengan wink andalannya pun juga tak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol beda dengan Chanyeol ia lebih memilih untuk memindahkan semua koleksi video yadongnya karna jika Kyungsoo mengetahuinya tamat sudah riwayatnya. Dan yang terakhir manusia es yang cadel yang memiliki otak tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang sangat yadong bernama Oh Sehun lebih memilih tidur untuk menikmati waktu senggangnya ketimbang kedua sahabatnya.

Waktu sore yang indah mereka berakhir sudah dengan tanda suara mobil memasuki garasi dan masuklah ketiga Xi bersaudara dengan segala aura yang membuat siapa saja merinding bila merasakannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol dari meja makan.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia dikamar mungkin tidur." Jawab Chanyeol yang dak di gubris oleh Luhan. "Dia kenapa?"

"Entah." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Hai Baek, tumben sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau ingin kami tidak pulang." Sahut Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke ruang tv.

"Bukan begitu bukankah biasanya kalian menghabiskan waktu sampai setidaknya sebelum makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Molla, saat kami baru datang Luhan hyung mengajak kami pulang dengan wajah muram." Sahut Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau sedang apa kenapa serius .. omo jong.." ucap Baekhyun yang di tutup oleh Jongin.

"Diam atau aku buang katalog baru mu yang baru datang tadi." Ancam Jongin.

"Dasar kau hitam, mana katalog ku?"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol menaruhnya dimakar kalian." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil menuju kamarnya.

Semua berjalan cukup damai lain halnya yang terjadi di kamar Luhan dan Sehun saat Luhan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Sehun bangun." Ucap Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun. Mulai memukul, mencubit hingga menggelitik tapi hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun hingga ahkirnya Luhan mencium bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan menggoda di mata Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan hanya menempelkan bibirnya tapi tangan nakal Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan berahkir dengan ciuman panas mereka. Hingga Luhan memukul dada Sehun menandakan ia kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak bangun saat aku membangunkan mu?" katanya.

"Karna aku ingin kau membangunkan ku seperti dongeng putri tidur."

"Dasar otak mu sama seperti Jongin yang sangat mesum." Ucapnya sambil memukul Sehun dengan bantal.

"Apa sudah waktunya makan malam?" tanya Sehun.

"Masih pukul 6 sore."

"Tumben kalian sudah pulang, bukannya quality time kalian hingga jam 7 nanti?" tanya Sehun "Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya sambil menatap Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tau permainan Truth or Dare?" tanya Luhan.

"Tau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya Lu?"

"Ehm, bisakah kau ajarkan aku cara permainannya?"

Sehun pun menjelaskan cara permainan tersebut dan Luhan mengamati setiap penuturan Sehun dengan respon anggukan dari setiap penuturan Sehun menandakan ia mulai paham cara bermain daari permainan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau mengerti?"

"Yah aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kita memainkan nya lebih dari 2 orang?"

"Tentu bisa Lu."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bermain bersama kalian semua."

"Terserah kau Lu." Kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan "Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya permainan itu?"

"Itu karna aku penasaran dengan anak-anak SMA yang berada di cafe."kata Luhan sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Jadi mereka merusak mood mu saat menunggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

Sehun tertawa melihat tinggkah Luhan "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu Lu masa dengan tingkah anak-anak itu kau sebal"

"Itu karna aku tak tau apa yang mereka ucapkan dan aku seperti orang tolol saat salah satu anak datang kepadaku dan bertanya tapi aku tak tau."

"Ya sudah, bukankah kau sekarang sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Sehun.

"Ya berkat kau Sehun, gomawo Sehunah" Kayanya sambil mencium pipi Sehun dan keluar kamar mereka.

Sehun hanya terpaku sambil merona hebat saat Luhan mencium pipinya dengan mengibas-kibaskan tanyan di wajahnya "Oh kenapa ruangan ini mulai panas"

Setelah perbincangan sore tadi antara Sehun dan Luhan mereka pun makan malam bersama di bawah, hingga Setelah makan malam Luhan pun mengusulkan bermain Truth or Dare bersama karna besok adalah hari minggu jadi mereka pikir tak apa menghabiskan malam hingga larut bersama.

Ahkirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di ruang tengah berserta meja putih dan sebuah botol sebagai alat permainannya dengan Sehun duduk di samping Luhan Kyungsoo di samping Jongin dan Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun mereka pun memulai permainan tersebut. Putaran pertama mengarah pada Kyungsoo dan sebagai yang tertua yang memberi tantangan.

"Kyungie, Pilih ToD?" tamya Luhan.

"Truth"

"Pilih Jongin bersama Krystal anak management atau bersama mu?"

"Yak hyung kenapa pertanyannya seperti itu, aku tak mau menjawab."

"Kau tau Kyung jika kau tak mau melakukan nya kau harus melakukan french kiss disini." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Yak. Baiklah aku.. aku pilih bersama ku." Kata Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan memalingkan muka.

"Yuhuu, kelihatannya ada yang akan meresmikan hubungan disini." Goda Sehun.

"Diam kalian sekarang waktu ku." Kyungsoo pun memutar botol tersebut dan berakhir di Sehun

"Sehun, ToD?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Truth."

"Ih penakut, baiklah jawab dengan jujur jangan berbohong seberapa besar kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dengan sepenuh jiwaku." Jawab Sehun.

"Baguslah." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliran ku?" kata Sehun dan memutar botol dan berhenti di Jongin "Hitam ToD?"

"Dare"

"Cium Kyungsoo sekarang hingga ia mendesah." Ucapnya.

"Yak, kenapa kau menyuruh Jongin mencium adik ku." Ucap Luhan.

"Ini Dare dan dia harus melakukannya Hyung." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Kata Jongin sambil memberikan tatapan andalannya pada Sehun.

Jongin ahkirnya mencium Kyungsoo, Jongin tak hanya mencium bahkan sudah melumat Kyungsoo dan disambut oleh Kyungsoo, semua hening keempat orang tersebut hanya menahan hastrat mereka saat menatap mereka berciuman panas hingga desahan lolos keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo menandakan Jongin berhasil melakukan dare tersebut ia melepas tautan mereka.

Bibir bengkak dari Kyungsoo dan lelehan slavina siapa yang telah tertukar dan membuat Jongin menghapusnya di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan tersenyum seksi menurut Kyungsoo. Hingga Jongin ahkirnya memutar botol tersebut dan berhenti di Luhan.

"Luhan Hyung, ToD?" tanya Jongin.

"Dare."

"Hyung yakin?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mengganguk dan disambut senyuman evil dari Jongin.

"Baiklah jika Luhan hyung memilih Dare, bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini dan jangan tutup pintu kamar kalian agar kami bisa mendengar dan meyakinkan kalian tidak curang?"

"JONGIN KAU GILA."Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan.

"Lu." Sahut Sehun.

"Ayo kita bercinta." Kata Luhan sambil menatap Luhan.

Setelah pernyataan Luhan disinilah mereka berakhir di atas ranjang mereka dengan Luhan menatap Sehun di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Lu, kau bisa menolak dare dari si hitam itu kita hanya perlu melakukan french kiss tanpa perlu melakukan ini." Kata Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Sehun malah duduk di atas paha Sehun sambil berbisik padanya.

"Tapi aku menginginkan mu Hunah, aku tau kau juga menginginkannya bukan." Katanya sambil menggesek-gesekan buttnya di atas penis Sehun yang mulai mengeras.

"Kau yakin Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"I'm yours to night." Kata Luhan yang langsung mencium Sehun.

Luhan mencium Sehun dengan kasar dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sehun, mereka saling melumat satu sama lain hingga lelehan saliva telah bercampur. Dengan segera Sehun melucuti setiap pakaian mereka Sehun memberikan setiap tanda cinta pada tubuh Luhan mulai dari leher hingga turun keperut tanpa terkecuali.

Luhan pun mulai membalikan posisi ia pun juga menikmati tiap inci tubuh Sehun hingga ia menatap penis besar milik Sehun dan menggengamnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa sebesar ini, jika tidak muat bagaimana?" kata Luhan sambil mengurut penis Sehun.

"Coba masukan saja Luuuhhhh." Kata Sehun sambil menikmati tangan Luhan yang mengurut pelan penisnya.

Tak tunggu lama Luhan pun memasukan penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya, ia menikmati penis Sehun seperti anak kecil menikmati lolipop kesayangannya ia memanjumundurkan mulutnya untuk menikmati penis Sehun. Sehun pun hanya bisa menikmati setiap service dari Luhan bahkan pinggulnya bergerak membantu Luhan merasakan penisnya yang mulai mengeras didalam mulut Luhan hingga Sehun merasakan klimaksnya yang memenuhi mulut Luhan tanpa basa-basi Luhan menelan segala cairan Sehun.

"Aku rasa waktunya memusakan mu Lu." Bisik Sehun setelah membalikan posisi mereka.

"Ya, puaskan lubang ku dengan milikmu hunah." Jawabnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun melumat kembali Luhan menghisap bibir luhan hingga bengkak dan melilit lidah Luhan hingga ia mempersiapkan hole Luhan dengan kedua jarinya yang telah masuk dalam hole Luhan ia mengeluarkan dan mengurut pelan penisnya sambil melepas tautan mereka.

"Lu, aku akan masuk." Kata Sehun dan dijawab anggukan dari Luhan ia memasukan penisnya kedalam Luhan.

"Aaarrgggg.. saakiit huunaahh." Teriak Luhan.

Ini kali pertama untuk Luhan dan Sehun tau ini pasti menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tenanglah Lu, setelah ini kau kan meminkmatinya, bolehkah aku bergerak?." Ucap Sehun.

Seakan sebuah mantra untuk Luhan ia pun mengangguk dan membuat Sehun mulai menumbuk bagian terdalamya, jeritan kesakitan dari Luhan tadinya berubah menjadi desahan erotis Luhan saat Sehun benar-benar bisa memuaskannya hingga Luhan telah merasakan klimaksnya dan Sehun masi tetap bersemangat untuk menumbuk bagian terdalam tanpa rasa lelah. Peluh mengalir keluar dari tubuh mereka menambah kesan bergairah dari setiap kegiatan ranjang mereka, Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya membuat dirinya semakin menyatu dengan Luhan dengan hentakan itu membuat tubuh Luhan mau tak mau mengikuti permainan Sehun, ranjang berderit keras menandakan betapa panas dan bergairahnya permainan mereka.

"Ku..aaauu kuathh sekali huunaahh.." Kata Luhan dengan segala hentakan dari Sehun.

"Ssshh.. karna aku menikmatinya Lu." sahut Sehun yang masih terus menggenjot Luhan.

"Hun-ah aku keluar ."

"Bersama Lu…"

Teriakan puas dari mereka menggema di dalam kamar itu dan menandakan berakhirnya sesi bercinta mereka. Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil menatapnya.

"Kau sungguh menggairahkan Lu." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Luhan.

"Dan kau sungguh hebat." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah Lu."

"Ya, tapi kenapa kau tak melepasnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Biarkan saja Lu, aku ingin seperti ini." Kata Sehun sambil memejamkan mata.

Mendengar dengkuran halus dari Luhan ia pun meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada 4 orang yang tengah menunggu di ruang bawah.

 **To : Kamjong**

 **Dare dari mu telah berahir. Dia telah tertidur kalian beristirahatlah.**

 **From : Kamjong**

 **Ya kami mendengar semua dude, dan ini 2 putaran trahir dan putaran Luhan ku wakilkan dan mengarah ke kau. Jadi dude kau pilih ToD?**

 **To : Kamjong**

 **Dare.**

 **From : Kamjong**

 **Dare spesial dari kami semua dude, tembak Luhan besok pagi dengan Truth kami menunggu dude.**

 **To : Kamjong**

 **Sialan, tapi putaran trahir boleh aku yang memninta pada** **kau dan Chanyeol hyung** **sebagai penutup?**

 **From : Kamjong**

 **Ya kami setuju,** **baiklah** **kami pilih dare** **.**

 **To : Kamjong**

 **Nyatakan perasaan kalian pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jangan terlalu lama memendam perasaan sebagai roommate.**

"OH SEHUN." Teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari lantai bawah.

Akibat teriakan mereka Luhan pun terusik dari tidurnya.

"Hun ada apa Kyungie dan Baekie berteriak?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa, tidurlah kembali." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan dan ia pun ikut memejamkan mata.

 ** _-Truth Or Dare-_**

Semua permainan konyol mereka pun berahkir malam. Berganti posisi dengan pagi yang telah menyambut mereka seperti hari minggu biasanya Kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan mereka menikmati sarapan dengan damai sampai Luhan membuka suara.

"Hitam, aku telah menyelesaikan Dare dari mu, bisakah kita melanjutkan permainannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Permainan telah berakhir kemarin malam." Jawab Kai.

"Sayang sekali."

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan membeli persediaan dapur apa hyung mau ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Luhan di rumah saja bersama ku." Sahun Sehun.

"Ah, iya lebih baik aku di rumah, jika kau berbelanja mampirlah ke counter ice cream kurasa persediaan ice cream ku sudah habis Baek." Sambung Luhan.

"Baik hyung"

Selepas sarapan mereka ber empat pergi menuju supermarket untuk membeli persediaan rumah selama sebulan tinggal lah Sehun dan Luhan di rumah mereka.

"Apa masi sakit?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah tidak, aku bosan Sehun bagaimana kita bermain Tod kembali hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak Lu."

"Sehun…" rayu Luhan dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Jangan wajah itu Lu." Sahut Sehun "Baiklah-baiklah kau selalu menang dengan eksresi itu." Sambungnya.

"Yeaaay, kau dulu yaaa Hunah Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Tunggu disini." Kata Luhan sambil mencari sebuah kaset.

"Kau mau apa."

"Disini ada beberapa CD kartun pilih salah satu dan praktekan apapun kartun ini perankan."

"Baiklah. Aku pilih pororo." Tunjuk Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menunjuk CD bercover pororo segera Luhan meyalakan film tersebut mereka duduk bersebelahan, film pun berputar tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari isi film tersebut bukan kartun pororo yang seharusnya muncul dilayar TV mereka melainkan dua orang lelaki dengan keadaan telanjang yang sedang beradegan panas dimana sang uke tengah menikmati setiap hentakan dari sang seme dengan desahan dari mereka membuat Sehun kaget.

"Lu, kurasa kau salah mengambil CD tersebut dan ini bukan kartun." Kata Sehun.

Luhan menatap lurus kedepan seperti ia menikmati tontonannya sekarang hingga Sehun menepuk pundaknya dan ia menatap Sehun.

"Lu, kau baik-baiksaja?"

"Bagaimana baik Hunah." Kata Luhan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kurasa bagian ini juga mulai bangun." Kata Sehun sambil menekan penis Luhan.

"Aaangghhhh… disahnaaahhh….." kata Luhan sambil menikmati remasan dari tangan Sehun.

"Kurasa kita harus benar-benar melakukan dare dari mu." Kata Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan.

Tanpa tunggu lama mereka pun menikmati tiap sentuhan satu sama lain, pakaian mereka telah tergeletak diatas lantai entah mulai kapan mereka melucuti tiap helai pakaian mereka karna sekarang yang ada tubuh polos mereka yang telah menyatu. Luhan terus mendesahkan nama Sehun tanpa kenal lelah begitu pula Sehun yang terus menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan peluh telah mengalir membasahi setiap sela tubuh mereka tanpa kenal lelah, mereka telah bergumul selama satu jam hingga lengguhan dari keduanya bersama cairan Sehun yang merembes keluar dari lubang Luhan.

"Kyungsoo akan mengamuk jika melihat kita melakuannya disini." Kata Luhan.

"Kita akan membersihkannya nanti." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan "Sekarang giliranku Truth or Dare?" sabung Sehun.

"Truth karna aku lelah jika kau memberikan dare seperti Jongin kemarin malam."

"Sayang sekali aku ingin melakukannya menggunakan beberapa gaya dengan mu Lu."

"Dalam mimpi mu Oh Sehun, lubang ku masih sakit dan aku tak mau melakukannya lagi."

"Bagaimana jika kubuat kau menginiginkan penis ku memasuki mu lagi?"

Dan dibalas dengan cubitan cinta dari Luhan pada nipple Sehun "Akan ku potong penis mu jika kau berani melakukannya." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau kejam rusa bawel."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada."

"Cepat apa Trurth dari mu hun, karna akuningin segera mandi sebelum mereka melihat kita seperti ini."

"Truth dari ku, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku Lu?" ucap Sehun.

"Kau menembak ku dengan seperti ini? Kau sungguh tak romantis Sehunah." Jawab Luhan.

"Ini caraku menyatakan perasaan padamu dank au harus menjawab dengan jujur."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak."

"Itu hak mu. Dan terima kasih atas jawabanya Lu." Jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan pun mencubit nipple Sehun kembali "Appo Lu, kenapa kau mencubitku lagi?" kata Sehun.

"Ish, kau ini sudah manusia berwajah datar, tak memilikii rasa romantis ama sekali bagaimana kau menyatakan cinta setelah kau bercinta dengannya setidaknya berikan hadiah kecil saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Oh demi panci Kyung soo bagimana aku bisa menyukai orang seperti ini ingin aku menolak mu tapi bagaimana bisa aku berbohong pada perasaan ku sendiri bahwa aku juga mencintai manusia es seperti mu." Ucap Luhan.

"Tunggu, jadi kau mencintai ku itu tandanya kau menerima ku?"

"haruskah aku mengulang semua penjelasan ku, bukankah itu sudah jelas kita bahkan telah bercinta kau fikir aku mau melakukan tanpa perasaan?" kata Luhan sambil berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

"Benarkah Lu, Lu jawab aku." Kata Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Luhan.

"Iya Oh Sehun aku mencintaimu dan aku mau menjadi kekasih mu, harus berapa kali aku mengat…..." Kata Luhan.

Sontak Sehun pun membungkam bibir Luhan yang tengah berbicara dengan bibirnya dan meyalurkan segala kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan lewat ciuman mereka.

"Saranghae Lu." Kata Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

"Nado saranghae Hunah." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk erat Sehun.

Saat mereka tengah memeluk satu sama lain hingga ponsel pintar Sehun pun berdering.

"Iya hitam ada apa?" jawab Sehun.

"Kami telah melakukan dare dari mu, kami akan pulang malam kalian nikmati waktu berdua kalian karna kami juga akan melakuakan kencan kami dan satu lagi jika kau ingin bercinta lagi usahakan kalian bercinta dikamar kalian kau tau jika sperma kalian mengenai sofa kesayangannya baby Kyungie ku dapat dipastikan dia akan mengamuk pada kalian berdua." Ucap Jongin

"Ya, kami tau bersenang-senanglah aku dan Luhan akan melanjutkan ronde kedua dikamar." Ucap Sehun.

"Dasar manusia Es, berhati-hatilah Lu besok kau tak akan bisa berjalan." Teriak Jonghin dan Chanyeol dari sebrang dan mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Dasar kau pikir aku akan melakuannya lagi." Sahut Luhan.

"Aku akan membuat mu menginginkan ronde kedua kita Lu." Jawab Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka.

"OH SEHUUUUUN." Teriak Luhan saat Sehun membawanya menuju kamar mereka dan semakin lama teriakan Luhan menjadi desahan nama Sehun hingga mereka benar-benar melakukan ronde kedua mereka dikamar.

Dan pada ahirnya **The End semuaaaaaaaa**

* * *

Jan timpuk gua /bow/ gua tau belom kelar yang satu story uda kasih nih story :" abis yg satunya idenya lagi liburan kaga pulang-pulang kan bikin baper aing :""

Tenang ini cuma wansut kok buat selingan biar kaga lumutan akun gua :G /nyengir/

Wanna review gengs ? Juseyo /aegyo bareng Ziyu/


End file.
